


show praise with your body (stand up, sing hallelujah)

by mywonderwall



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Kink Negotiation, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywonderwall/pseuds/mywonderwall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wanna go,” Luke said, perhaps a bit whinier than he had intended. He hoped Calum could read between the lines, could figure out that he had that <i>itch</i>, the one only he could scratch. And even though they had played around with it, Luke still hadn’t ever reached that second orgasm, which he absolutely knew he needed. And maybe the middle of the club wasn’t the best place for his body to feel like it was on fire, flames dancing deep in his stomach and in his chest and in his toes, but some things just couldn’t be helped.</p><p>or</p><p>Luke and Calum explore the amazing world of overstimulation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	show praise with your body (stand up, sing hallelujah)

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i wrote this in basically one sitting, i'm going to hell.
> 
> thanks to afton and courtney for being my betas and cheerleaders, and thanks to tara for brainstorming this disaster of an idea that luke is into overstimulation. 
> 
> warning// there is a brief mention of underage masturbation, if that makes you uncomfortable!
> 
> title is from "hallelujah" by panic! at the disco

It’s one of those things Luke has known he’s liked for years, can remember the moment he realized that maybe there was more to feeling good than just simply having an orgasm. He had discovered it one night by himself, masturbating as fast as he could, afraid of being caught by someone since the lock on his door never quite worked. It hadn’t taken long for him to come, gathering it in his palm and wiping it in a tissue, but the itch hadn’t been scratched. Something in his head had told him to _keep going_ even though he had already come, even though his dick was getting soft, even though he was out of breath and his legs felt a bit like jello. But he had done it anyway, tugging some more at himself, crying out at the feeling, a strange hybrid of pleasure and pain, almost like he was finally _really_ coming, like this was what having an orgasm was really like. He hadn’t come again, but those extra pulls had been _so much_ , and suddenly the opportunities seemed endless.

He can remember telling Calum, too, back when it was just hurried handjobs under the blankets and breathless kisses backstage, back when he looked at him and only saw his best friend, not his boyfriend, not the love of his life. He remembers Calum’s hand awkwardly stroking him, technique still a work in progress, but focusing on the tip of his flushed cock, the familiar jolt of overstimulation lighting up deep in his stomach. He remembers the orgasm being punched out of him, come spilling over Calum’s hand, remembers how it had felt _good_ but not _good enough_ , but mostly he remembers telling Calum not to stop, to keep going even though it _burned_ and he was shaking from head to toe; he needed Calum to continue to touch him. And Calum had nodded, his eyes wide, watching Luke’s face contort in a way that could only be described as _anguish_ as he kept going until Luke physically pushed him off his half hard cock, laying back against the blankets and trying to remember how to breathe.

They had talked about it after that, about how Luke liked being pushed past his orgasm, about how even though it hurt, that he _wanted it_ , that he sometimes felt like he _needed it_ , and Calum had listened and asked questions because he wanted to know, he wanted to make Luke feel good, and maybe that was the moment when Luke really fell in love with him. Because Calum had looked him in the eye, foreheads pressed together, before kissing him gently and murmuring, “I’ve got you,” and really, that’s all Luke ever needed.

***

It always felt nice to be back home after being in LA for so long. The sights that had once been so familiar to Luke felt brand new all over again as he conquered the night with Calum by his side. Gone were the days of trying to convince one of their siblings to take them to the clubs, fake IDs clutched nervously in their hands. Instead, they walked in like they owned the place, like this was familiar, like they hadn’t just been recording their second album halfway across the world, but instead like they were having a night off from school work like the rest of their friends. They did shots and they danced and they laughed under the moonlight at their favorite rooftop club, but mostly Luke just admired the way Calum was, grinning to himself that that beautiful boy was _his_ boyfriend, trying to ignore the way his body thrummed with desire, like it always seemed to whenever Calum was around. Calum was just _so much_ , his body toned and sculpted, hair pushed out of his face so everyone could see his sparkling brown eyes, crinkled in the corners. His smile lit his entire face, like that time they had been in Niagara Falls on the Fourth of July, seeing fireworks from across the border for the first time in their lives. Everyone could see the way he carried himself, the confidence he had, but only Luke knew what he looked like beneath the surface, what his body looked like when he was aroused, when he had his head tipped back to expose his neck to Luke’s mouth, when his dick was so hard it left bruises on Luke’s hip the next morning. Luke knew all his secrets, all his insecurities, all the ins and outs of how he worked, beyond just their music.

And, yeah, maybe that made Luke feel smug, and lucky, and also so, so needy.

“Calum,” he whispered, pressing his body up against his on the dance floor, hoping that maybe Calum could feel the growing bulge in his pants. “Calum.”

“Hi, babe,” Calum said back, pressing a discrete kiss on Luke’s forehead. “Having fun?” He had a drink in one hand, some sort of dark beer, a cigarette in the other, and Luke felt dizzy with the way all his blood rushed south. He could never quite understand how he reacted like this every time he saw Calum, but maybe that’s what being in love was like.

“Mhm, but.” He paused, biting his lip, looking at Calum with round, blue eyes, hoping he could read his mind. He was so turned on, so needy, so ready to go home and be _fucked_ , but he couldn’t figure out how to let Calum know that. If they were alone, he would whine a bit, maybe straddle him on the couch and grind himself down onto his lap, but it’s not like he could push Calum onto the ground in the middle of the club. Even though he maybe wanted to, just a little bit.

“But what?” Calum asked, quirking an eyebrow, and Luke _knew_ he was being smug, which only succeeded in turning him on more. “What is it, Lewi?”

“I wanna go,” Luke said, perhaps a bit whinier than he had intended. He hoped Calum could read between the lines, could figure out that he had that _itch_ , the one only he could scratch. And even though they had played around with it, Luke still hadn’t ever reached that second orgasm, which he absolutely knew he needed. And maybe the middle of the club wasn’t the best place for his body to feel like it was on fire, flames dancing deep in his stomach and in his chest and in his toes, but some things just couldn’t be helped.

He needed to go home.

“Where do you wanna go?” Calum chuckled, taking a sip of his beer before licking his lips. Luke’s eyes settled on Calum’s mouth and, honestly, at this point he was just being obscene and it wasn’t fair and Luke _needed to go home_. Otherwise, he might die. He might just curl up on the floor and stop breathing, and then Calum would probably feel really bad for teasing him like this.

“Home,” Luke said, feeling out of breath even though he hadn’t moved a muscle. “I wanna go home.”

“Yeah?” Calum muttered, moving his body even closer to Luke and breathing heavily against his lips. “Why do you wanna go home?”

Luke was pretty sure was going to either die or maybe come in his pants from this alone. He let out a huff and took Calum’s drink from him, swallowing the rest of it in one gulp. “Look, your drink is gone, your cigarette is about to go out, it’s time to go.”

Calum laughed at that, shaking his head a bit. “Someone’s needy,” he said, taking a drag of his cigarette and blowing the smoke up and away from Luke’s face. “Sure you don’t wanna stay for another round?”

“Nope, we have to go.” Luke grabbed for Calum’s hand, pressing it against his crotch, his bulge already obscene. “It’s an emergency.” He blinked a few times, willing Calum to _know_ what he was feeling, what he _needed_.

At last, it seemed to dawn in Calum’s mind. He took one final drag, before throwing the butt into the empty cup in Luke’s hand. “Okay, okay, let’s get out of here.”

Luke let out a sigh of relief, not letting go of Calum’s hand and walking back to the bar to return the glass. He threw down a few dollar coins and a fiver, nodding at the bartender, as Calum rang for a cab.

“Should be five minutes,” Calum said, pocketing his phone and running a hand through Luke’s hair. He nearly melted at the contact, still painfully hard in his pants. “Think you can hold on, Lukey?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He was dizzy with desire, his body almost trembling with how much he needed Calum. He wondered what they would do, if Calum would maybe fuck him without any inhibitions, maybe he would come on his face, maybe he would pull his hair, maybe he would-

“Babe, the cab’s here.” Calum gave his shoulder a gentle shake, and Luke nodded, surprised that he had zoned out as much as he had. He hoped he hadn’t said anything incriminating out loud. Still holding onto Calum’s hand, they made their way inside, down the stairs, and then outside and into the waiting cab. Calum gave the driver his address, and they were off.

“Can you just-” Luke popped the button of his jeans, freeing his dick a little bit and angling it toward Calum. “Just a little bit, Cal, please.”

“What’s gotten into you?” Calum muttered, pressing the heel of his palm onto Luke’s lap. He moaned, shoving a hand into his mouth to keep from being too loud. From the driver’s seat, the cab driver gave a small grunt, but Luke wasn’t sure if it had been directed at them, or maybe at the asshole who had tried to swerve into their lane. “We are ten minutes from my house.”

“I just… I just _really_ fucking need you,” Luke whined, squirming a bit, his vision going slightly hazy. “Really, really bad.”

“I’m right here, Lew, you’re okay.” To prove it, Calum leaned over and kissed him, just a soft brush of his lips, but it was enough. Luke sighed, nodding, and leaned back against the seat.

“I’ll take care of you soon, okay? I know what you need.”

His body lit up at that, the flames back in his chest with a vengeance. Calum _knew_. He knew, and maybe they would get there, maybe that itch would really, finally be scratched. His cock twitched a bit at the thought, wetting the inside of his boxers. Calum let out a small laugh, applying more pressure with his hand, and caused Luke’s eyes to roll into the back of his head.

It was the longest ten minutes of his life.

***

“Need you,” he groaned as soon as they got into Calum’s bedroom and shut the door behind them. “Needed you an hour ago at the damn club, needed you in the cab, need you _now_.”

“You always need me,” Calum smirked, pressing Luke against the back of the door and hitching his knee between his legs. He attached his lips to his neck and bit down, and Luke swore so loudly, he was glad Calum’s parents weren’t around for the night. “Tell me what you want, babe. Tell me everything.”

Luke was pretty sure he choked on his own tongue, but he swallowed a few times before finding his voice. “God, I… I want you inside me.” Even though they had been doing this for two years now, he still flushed a deep red color at his own words. “I wanna feel you for days.” He hoped Calum knew that meant he wanted to come for days, but he couldn’t seem to wrap his mind around actually _saying_ it.

He could feel Calum grin against his neck, his teeth still grazing the delicate skin there. “Yeah? You want that, love? Think I might be able to do that for you.” He licked the blooming blood bruise on Luke’s neck, before backing away to admire his work. “Get on the bed.”

Luke didn’t need to be told twice. He nearly tripped over his own legs getting to the bed, but he did it, kicking his shoes off in the process. His dick was so hard, poking through his undone fly, straining against his underwear, needing to be released. But Calum wasn’t doing _anything_ , just standing there staring at him, his arms crossed, a fond expression on his face.

“What?” Luke asked, flushing again, still not used to Calum looking at him like that. Calum shook his head, before climbing onto the bed, crawling on top of Luke until their foreheads were pressed together.

“Can’t believe how lucky I am, you know that?” Calum whispered, kissing Luke gently on his forehead, on his nose, on both cheeks, and then on his lips. “I love you so much.”

Luke moaned into Calum’s mouth, deepening the kiss, and that was it. They were off. Their tongues tangled and their teeth clashed, and Luke knew he was drooling a little bit, but Calum was _finally_ giving him what he needed so fucking badly. He tugged at Calum’s shirt, wanting it off, wanting to feel his skin against his hands, wanting to dig his fingers into Calum’s shoulders and run the tips down his spine. Calum threw his shirt off the bed, grinding his hips into Luke, and he was hard, he was so hard, and Luke was preening because _he_ had done that.

He ran his hands on Calum’s back, feeling every familiar curve and muscle, so glad that it was all committed to memory. He remembered wanting this so much, wanting Calum in every way possible, but terrified that it would never happen. He remembered their first kiss, on the dock near Michael’s house right before they had moved to London. He remembered the first time they had fucked, slow and awkward and clumsy, but also so, so good. He remembered everything, from their stupid dates to their tearful fights, to every time he had told Calum how much he loved him. But right then, in that moment, there was nothing else but Calum’s lips trailing his jaw, Calum’s hands hitching his own shirt off, just Calum, Calum, Calum.

Luke’s shirt joined Calum’s on the floor, followed by Calum’s pants and socks, then Luke’s. Calum shuffled down the bed so his face was against Luke’s cock, which was _still_ unbelievably hard and desperate for attention. He ghosted his lips over the tip, breathing hotly through the underwear. Luke’s cock gave a strong twitch and Luke threw his head down against the bed, covering his eyes with his arm.

“You have to do something,” he begged, his thigh starting to shake. “I need it, I need it, I need it, Calum!”

Calum raised an eyebrow and looked up at him, pupils so dilated that his brown eyes seemed black, before biting the waistband of his underwear and pulling them down, releasing his dick at last. Luke couldn’t believe how pink it was, how wet and needy it looked, a direct representation of how he felt inside. His balls were already drawn tight up against his body, and he knew he looked like he was absolutely gagging for Calum to fill him up. Which he was. He wanted it so bad, he could barely remember his own name, his head so full of fog.

Calum didn’t waste any more time. He got the tip of Luke’s cock into his mouth, his hand pulling his foreskin down so he could get his lips around the crown, and Luke bit down on the crook of his elbow. The feeling was so intense, so much relief after waiting for so long, he couldn’t help it when his hips bucked up and he bumped Calum’s soft palate. He made to apologize, but one glance at Calum had him think better of it. There wasn’t much Calum enjoyed more than when Luke fucked his face.

The culmination of how much precome Luke was blurting out against Calum’s tongue and all the spit that was dribbling out of Calum’s mouth made it one of the messiest blowjobs Luke had ever had, which only made it so much better, but it still wasn’t enough. He spread his legs and tipped his hips up a bit, trying to hint to Calum that he needed more, and Calum got it; after all this time, they could detect what the other needed with just the slightest shift in body language. He pulled off of Luke’s cock head, letting it slap back up against his stomach, before moving his mouth down the shaft, suckling on each ball, making Luke want to cry with how _much_ it was. It didn’t take more than a few more seconds for his tongue to be pressed up against his taint, Luke’s abdominal muscles clenching, his breath now coming in short bursts from his diaphragm.

“Flip over, babe, gonna make you feel so good.” Calum’s voice was deep, husky in a way that nobody else would ever hear, which only made Luke’s heart swell a bit more. He obeyed without question, burying his face against the pillow in anticipation of what was to come. He could feel Calum hovering over his ass, his fingers tracing the base of his spine, before coming to rest on his cheeks. He knew it was coming, but it didn’t change the way it felt to have Calum spread him and press a kiss to his hole, his plump lips lingering for a moment before his tongue replaced them. Luke tried his best to stay still, but Calum had to sit on his legs to get him to stop wiggling as his tongue moved expertly around the rim, wetting him up as much as he possibly could. Luke couldn’t believe how exposed he felt, but also how safe it all was, how much he trusted Calum, how much he wanted this. He was so absorbed in the feeling that he barely noticed the tip of Calum’s finger slip into his ass, just a bit, but he welcomed the burn; he hadn’t been lying when he said he wanted to feel it all for days.

He heard Calum fumble for the lube in his bedside and then felt the familiar drizzle of lube against his hole, Calum’s finger smearing it around and making everything so much better. He kept his breathing even and steady, relaxing his body so Calum could get his finger deeper. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he felt Calum inside of him, so familiar and yet still so foreign, but so, so good. His muscles stretched to accommodate more of Calum as his tongue pushed in beside his finger. Luke arched his back, his head snapping up as he let out a string of profanities, marveling at how Calum knew just where to put his finger inside of him.

“More, more, more,” he begged, knowing he sounded desperate but he didn’t care. He wanted everything. “Please, I can take it, I want more, I want it-”

He got his wish as Calum slipped another finger in, stretching him out in all directions. His fingers pressed up against different parts of him, each one almost more incredible than the last. He could feel Calum smirking while he worked him open, alternating between gentle licks with his tongue around the rim and filthy prods inside of him, which only made him harder than he ever thought was possible. He tried to grind his dick against the bed, needing to release at least some of the pressure, but Calum kept his body still, laying a hand against the base of his spine.

“Patience,” he murmured, the vibrations of his words shooting directly inside of Luke, causing him to whimper into the pillow. “You’ll get to come, just hold on for me.”

So Luke did. He melted his body into the bed, going pilant for Calum, who continued to finger him open with finesse that Luke knew was reserved just for him. “Can you get on your knees for me?” Calum asked, pulling his fingers out and sliding off of his legs. Luke propped his body up, granting Calum more access for when he got his fingers back in, crooking his index finger up until-

“Fuck,” Luke hissed, panting as his head fell against his chest. “Right there, Calum, fuck!” His words came out in babbles as Calum pressed the pads of his fingers against his prostate, his thighs trembling in an effort to keep upright. “Oh my god, oh God, Calum, fuck, please, fuck!”

“You’re gonna take me so well, Luke, so fucking well, like you always do. My good boy, my good, good boy.” Calum sounded a bit breathless, a key sign of his arousal, which only made everything so much more for Luke, knowing that he was turned on because of him.

“I want you now, please, want your cock now, Calum, please.” His shoulders were shaking, his breath coming out in pants, every nerve on fire. “I _need_ it, please, oh God, fuck, please-”

His words died as soon as Calum’s hands landed on his ass in a _smack_ , the sound echoing across the room. Luke’s jaw fell open, his eyes closing, every ounce of tension in his body absolutely gone. As soon as the sting hit him, Calum’s lips were on it, kissing the red mark with everything he had. He wanted to sob with how amazing it was, but couldn’t find the strength to begin that process, deciding to grip the headboard with trembling hands instead.

“I’ve got you,” Calum whispered, reminiscent of the first night Luke had explained his need for more than just an orgasm, which made Luke feel light and so, so loved. He nodded, even though Calum probably couldn’t see him, because he could hear him slicking up his dick with a copious amount of lube before pressing the head against his hole. The first push in brought Luke back to reality, almost like a slow burn starting in the tips of his toes and spreading to every muscle in his body. He pushed back, wanting to take even more of Calum as quickly as possible, but he felt Calum’s resistance. 

“Slow down,” Calum said, rubbing Luke’s back with a free hand. “I’m not going anywhere.” He kissed him between his shoulder blades, stalling a bit, before slamming himself into Luke, knocking the breath straight out of Luke’s body.

“You like that?” Calum didn’t wait for a response before pulling himself almost completely out and then slamming back in again, his grip on Luke’s shoulder tightening. Luke gasped, biting at his lip until he could feel it start to bleed, his neglected cock still hard and heavy between his legs. He felt Calum’s balls against the swell of his ass as he pounded into him for a third time, and if he had any ability to, he would’ve reached back to take his own in his hand.

“Touch me, please,” he choked out before Calum could render him speechless again. “I need you, Cal.”

Calum let out a pant, getting a hand onto Luke and stroking him quickly. Luke cried out at the contact, unable to believe how _close_ he was, how heightened it all was, how much he felt in every curve and crevice of his body. He wanted Calum to come deep inside of him, he wanted to feel his come drip out of him, wanted Calum to maybe lick it off of his leg before getting his tongue inside of him again-

And just like that, Luke came, his balls become tighter than maybe they ever had been, stripes of come pulsing out of his cock and onto Calum’s fist. His entire body went numb with it, each wave taking him by surprise as he fell onto his stomach, with Calum still inside of him. He felt Calum slip out of him, and let out a low moan at the loss.

“No, Calum, I need more-”

“I know, love, just hang on.”

Calum got his hands under his stomach, rolling him onto his back almost effortlessly, before getting his cock back inside of him. “Say the word if it’s too much,” Calum said as he resumed fucking him, a little less intensely but still able to reach his prostate with every thrust.

Luke’s head was fuzzy, his eyes barely open, his stomach coated in come. He forced himself to look at his dick, which hadn’t even softened, dark red in color and almost angry looking. Small beads of come continued to leak out of it, messing up his stomach even more and if he had more feeling in his limbs, maybe he would reach down and play with it, get some of it in his mouth, so Calum could lick it out of there. Instead, he let his mouth hang open, his entire body loose and almost a dead weight as Calum continued to fuck him, Calum’s breathing labored and uneven.

He wanted to come again so badly, he wanted the fire in his body to light back up, he wanted to know if that was really what he had been missing all those years, ever since the first time he tried to overstimulate himself. Each time Calum moved, a jolt of _something_ erupted in his stomach, but he couldn’t discern if it was pleasure or pain or something else entirely, but he never wanted it to stop.

Out of nowhere, tension overwhelmed his body and the looseness he had been feeling was gone. His legs began to squirm, his breathing ragged and rushed, his entire body completely on fire, just like he wanted. He felt tears erupt in his eyes, tracking down his cheeks and wetting his jaw, and he couldn’t stop the whines and moans from leaving his lips. This was what he was looking for, the absolute loss of control, the way every nerve ending was alive and bright and so, so responsive to everything Calum did.

“Luke, do you need me to stop?” Calum panted, one of his hands coming up to brush a few tears off of his face. Luke gasped, his eyes going wide.

“N-No!” he managed to say, his first word in what felt like hours. “Keep… going!”

“I’m close, Luke, I’m so fucking close.” Calum sounded on edge, his way of speaking very familiar to Luke, signaling his impending orgasm. But Luke couldn’t register anything, his entire body too focused on how _on fire_ he was.

Calum got his hand back on Luke’s cock, causing Luke to cry out harshly at the intensity, but he still needed _more_. Calum seemed to get it, as he twisted his hand over Luke’s cock head, the come slicking him up even more, the mess on his stomach becoming even bigger. More tears fell from his eyes and Luke was pretty sure he stopped breathing when Calum leaned down and captured his lips in a rough kiss, biting at his lip ring before sucking it into his mouth.

“Let go, babe,” Calum murmured, their foreheads pressed together like they had been earlier in the night. “Just let go.”

His second orgasm came slowly at first, almost a sensation-less, weak pulse of come from his cock, but then it was like ice had been poured on his body, paralyzing him. Even though there wasn’t any come left in him to come out, his body still rode with the way it all felt. It was too much, it was _so much_ , it was absolutely everything, but it was especially Calum, who was still inside of him, who had done this for him, Calum, who was fading away in front of his eyes. He heard a faraway cry, felt something wet deep inside of him, before everything went black.

***

He came back to the feeling of something warm against his stomach, something wet and soft and wonderful, but he couldn’t open his eyes. Not yet. Not when he felt like he was still a million miles away, somewhere he hadn’t ever been and somewhere he never wanted to leave. But the sound of Calum’s voice brought him back down, back to the moment.

“Luke, babe, are you with me?”

Luke nodded, his neck wonderfully sore with the movement. Calum let out a sigh.

“Oh my god, fuck, Luke, you freaked the shit out of me.” Suddenly there was a dead weight on top of him as Calum wrapped his arms around him and buried his head into the crook of his shoulder.

“M’good,” Luke slurred, smiling weakly, but managing to get his hands onto Calum’s back, wanting to feel him under his fingers again. Calum peppered his neck with kisses, over the spots he had marked up earlier, up his jaw and then onto his lips. Luke kissed him back the best he could, still grinning stupidly to himself.

“Talk to me, Lukey. Are you here?”

“Yeah, I’m here. God, I feel so _good_.” He managed a small laugh, the majority of his limbs still completely useless. “That was the best thing I’ve ever felt.”

“I should hope so, you fucking passed out, Christ.” Calum lifted himself off of Luke, bringing the damp washcloth he was holding back onto Luke’s stomach. He gently pressed it against Luke’s dick, causing him to hiss, because now it really was far too much.

“Sorry, I’ll be quick,” Calum murmured, cleaning him up the best he could before moving onto his ass, which burned with every touch. Calum kept his word and made it brief, however, and he threw the washcloth off the bed onto their discarded pile of clothes. He settled down next to Luke, running his fingers through his hair and pulling the blankets up and over them, trapping the warmth that Luke wanted to be surrounded in forever.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Calum asked, his voice barely a whisper. Luke focused on his face, on the wideness of his eyes, how he looked scared, and Luke wanted nothing more than to rid him of that fear, to reassure him that he wasn’t just okay, he was fantastic.

“I’m so, so good, Cal,” he said, regaining more control of his voice. “Are _you_ okay?”

“As long as you are, love. God, that was unreal.” Finally, Calum was smiling, kissing Luke briefly before snuggling up against him, his chin hooked over his shoulder. “I can’t believe you came twice.”

“Neither can I.” Luke yawned, suddenly overwhelmed by how tired he was, both physically and emotionally.

“Was it what you wanted?”

“More than that, I think.” He shut his eyes, taking Calum’s hand into his own. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, babe. Love you more than you know.” Luke felt Calum squeeze his hand, anchoring him in his arms. “I’ve got you.”

It was the last thing Luke heard before falling asleep, feeling safe, feeling loved, and feeling so, so good.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.spankmeniall.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/muscadinia/)


End file.
